093
Personality 093 is a rather timid and kind character. He is known to rarely judge based on appearances,although criticizes his own. He,in his earlier state,was often weak and never used his powers,but over time he's started to become more confident.He,unlike his earlier stage,is less of a lad in distress and now fights along side trash.But never wants to take the violent route. Fixed 093 Fixed 093 is a beast,no way around it,he growls,snarls,and bites.He doesn't see a penguin as a penguin,yet,a target.This form can be unlocked by giving him fixed serum Appearance 093 is a old blue penguin wearing a white parka with a while puffle sewn to the right side of his head.his right eye is commonly lower than his right (Even though peen doesn't draw this much coUGH).When the parka is off,scars can be shown all over his body,even showing stitched on skin,reading "093". He can also grow massive spikes on his back, similar to the frostbites. His appearance as Fixed 093 is meant to look rather fearsome, having dead eyes,streams of green liquid making a river down his face. Along with his big old claws, he is truly a beast. Relationships Trash man His "Piece of Shit". 093's relationship with trash isn't a fairly loving one, ever since they divorced, and 093's been vibin' ever since. Medic Medic is one of 093's friends. He sees him as intelligent and calm Cellhead Terrible.093 was created by Cellhead and his past with him is riddled with abuse and trauma.To the point where looking at corpses and the idea of being shock sends him into a ptsd like state. Concept 093 was intended to be much like a hippie,calm,relaxed and chill He was intended to be a character that saved the agent and was made after episode 3 of club penguin shut down.He was intended to be shipped with the agent. These ideas eventually changed of course. Character changes 093's character is now a lot shyer and well "cuter".Unlike his much more stoner-like concepts. His first character draft was a hippie like guy who called people "dude".He couldn't feel pain and was numb to death,giving him a "i don't give a fuck" vibe. His second character draft was a much more depressing version of this hippie.But instead of being timid and shy he was more distant and kinda rude.He was the silent but smart one. The third character draft is the one you know today. Design changes The hoodie is one of the more note worthy changes,it's a lot floppier and much more like a casual hoodie.He was also intended to have a Purple puffle or an Orange puffle instead of a white puffle,as peen believed a white puffle would make him seem "over powered" but that changed. Other changes One of peen's closest friends,Rev.B,creator of trash man.Hinted at the idea of 093 being cannibal's pupil,helping him cut up bodies 093 was going to be shipped with the agent we all know how that turned out as he's getting '''a divorce.''' He was going to be made by another OC of peen's,Wonder Doctor,but this later changed. 093 was going to live near the ski hill,alone. But now resides in the puffle forest as this feels more fitting. Other facts 093 hates raw fish, thinks it's gross. 093 can handle extreme cold, due to his ice related powers 093 makes various animal noises while he speaks,depending on the mood 093 is also known to howl when wanting attention/feeling extremely saddened